


Put Your Funderwear On

by Firefox



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Slash, Big Bang Challenge, Canon Typical Violence, Chromatic Character, Crossover, DVD Cover, F/M, Fan Art, M/M, Movie Poster, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two years since Toretto and O'Conner had left him laughing in their dust. It was about damned time someone gave him an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Poster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Put Your Funderwear On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439366) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=fbfrk)


	2. DVD Cover

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=263volj)


End file.
